DARK PASSION 18 (plus)
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: WARNING: 18 . Ini tentang 4 orang manusia yang terperosok dalam pekatnya keegoisan, keserakahan yang terbungkus dalam selubung yang bernama Hasrat. Rate M for kata kasar dan eksplisit lemon. Kebijakan pembaca disarankan.
1. Chapter 1

DARK PASSION 18+ (Chap.1 SASUKE)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: M

Tags: Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort

Slight kibahina,Sasuino

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

##########################

"Aku memaafkanmu Sasuke kun.. Selalu.."

Hinata mengatakannya tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi senyuman diwajahnya.

Sebuah tangan besar terulur dan menggenggam erat jemari lentik Hinata, membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menggertakkan giginya.

Kiba tersenyum pada sosok ringkih disampingnya. Tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah pada Sasuke yang terus menatap tajam kearahnya, entah sengaja atau tidak, pemuda itu bahkan merengkuh pundak Hinata kearah pelukannya. Dan sialnya, Hinata hanya diam dalam perlakuan Kiba.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat - kuat menahan emosi. Berani benar anak anjing ini menyentuh gadisnya! MILIKNYA!

"Hinata.." Sasuke jelas sedang berusaha menekan emosinya, "aku haus, bisakah kau pesankan makanan dan minuman di counter?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke sejenak, menepuk jidatnya pelahan gadis itu lalu menggumam, "Aah.. kau benar Sasu kun.. betapa tidak sopannya aku.." Sebelum kemudian beranjak meninggalkan dua pemuda itu sendiri.

Kiba terus memperhatikan punggung Hinata yang berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Cepat sekali.. Tidak ku sangka secepat ini kalian akan bersama kembali.."

Mata coklat Kiba menatap mutiara hitam didepannya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kukira aku akan memiliki sebuah kesempatan.."

"Jangan mimpi, bocah anjing!" Hardik sasuke geram, "Hinata adalah milikku, bahkan jika harus berujung maut dibawah cakarmu sekalipun, akan kuladeni kau.."

Kiba tertawa mengejek.

"Tapi tidak saat berada diatas tubuh menggelinjang nikmat milik perempuan itu kan? Aah.. siapa namanya?" Kiba pura - pura memasang wajah polos penuh tanya, lalu tiba - tiba matanya mengerjab seolah menemukan jawabannya.

"Oh ya.. namanya Yamanaka.. I - no.."

Sebuah serigai tipis mengembang tatkala Kiba menyadari ucapannya mengena dengan telak. Terbukti dengan wajah pias lawan bicaranya. Bom tampaknya perlu sedikit demi sedikit dijatuhkan.

"Aku bahkan sanksi kau bisa mengingat Hinata saat mengecap permainan ranjang perempuan itu.."

Kiba puas melihat Sasuke hanya mampu diam dan tidak terkutik. Walau sikap tenang bak batu karang itu tetap terpasang diwajahnya, Kiba yakin jauh dalam hati, harga diri pria ini telah hancur berkeping - keping.

"Kapanpun Sasuke.. kapanpun.." Kiba berbisik, memajukan wajahnya kearah Sasuke dan menatap iris pemuda didepannya itu lekat - lekat, demi menaburkan satu - persatu garam diluka lawannya.

"Sedikit saja aku melihat air mata jatuh dimata rembulan itu.. kupastikan Hinata akan ganti menggeliat nyaman dalam pelukanku.. Diranjangku.."

Sasuke meraih kerah kemeja Kiba dan membanting kepala pemuda itu diatas meja restoran tanpa perduli pekikan pengunjung lain. Nafasnya memburu. Seolah setengah mati menahan lava yang menggelegak dalam relung dadanya siap meledak.

"BAJINGAN TENGIK!" Teriak Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke. Belum pernah ia menampakkan emosi sedemikian kentara. Nyata ucapan Kiba yang menantang untuk menyentuh area pribadinya begitu mengancam harga dirinya.

"Jangan coba - coba!" Desis Sasuke, "sebelum kau lakukan itu, kupastikan nyawamu telah hilang ditanganku.."

"Sasuke kun! Kiba kun! Kalian ini kenapa?" Teriak Hinata dengan panik berusaha melerai kedua pemuda didepannya.

Sasuke dengan enggan segera melepas cengkramannya.

"Tidak apa, Hime.. Kami hanya sedikit berdiskusi sebagai sesama pria.." Kiba tersenyum seraya berdiri dengan angkuh membetulkan kerah kemejanya, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"A.. Ayo.. kita bicara diluar saja.." Cicit Hinata merasa tidak enak dengan pandangan sekitarnya.

"Tidak.. Aku pulang saja Hime.." Kiba mengambil rokok diatas meja dan meraih jasnya, "aku sudah melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Paling tidak, anak ayammu itu sekarang bisa berfikir jutaan kali sebelum menghianatimu lagi.."

Kiba meraih kepala Hinata dan mengecup kening gadis itu dengan penuh rasa sayang, "Hubungi aku setelah kau sampai rumah.."

.

.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha keras menekan amarah karena teringat kembali sikap kurang ajar Kiba.

Sementara Hinata tetap setia berjalan disampingnya.

"Mau kemana kita?" Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan hinata dan membimbing gadis itu mendekati sebuah cafe. Namun Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh saat dia merasakan sebuah tahanan ditangannya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak ingin kesana? Bukankah itu tempat favorit kita kencan?"

Hinata menatap nanar tempat itu.

Kakinya beringsut mundur.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mengeram pelan.

Aah,iya.. Benar juga.. Ia baru ingat, ia juga pernah mengajak Ino kencan disana, dan Hinata tahu persis hal itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat menyadari entah sudah seberapa dalam trauma yang ia tanamkan dalam hati gadis ini.

"Mau ke apartemenku?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dalam diam, menunduk dan tidak memperhatikan luka yang sama kini membayang dionyx kekasihnya.

.

.

Akhirnya disinilah mereka, dikamar apartemen Sasuke. Memasak sebuah omu rice dan makan malam diatas sofa sambil menikmati dorama.

Setelah membereskan piring bekas makan, Hinata kembali duduk disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya diceruk leher Hinata dan mencium aroma khas milik gadis itu. Tangannya bergerak naik meraih dagu Hinata, mencoba menjangkau manisnya madu yang tersimpan dibibir mungil sang dara.

"Ah.. kau ingin teh atau kopi panas, Sasu kun?"

Sasuke tidak bodoh dengan tidak menyadari sikap penolakan tersirat Hinata barusan. Namun Sasuke tetap memilih bungkam dan mengikuti alur permainan Hinata.

'Demi menjaga perasaan gadis itu.'

"Kopi saja.." Jawabnya kemudian. Tidak lupa ia memasang senyuman lembut.

Dan Hinata juga tidak sepolos itu untuk tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke cukup terluka dengan sikapnya barusan.

Namun apa daya, 'seperti reflek', demikian Hinata menyebutnya, saat tubuhnya masih merasa 'geli' pada sentuhan sasuke -definisi lain untuk kata jijik- bila dia ingat menemukan lelaki itu tengah bercinta dengan perempuan lain. Sahabatnya. Orang yang paling ia percaya. Dikamar apartmen sahabatnya.

Hinata sebenarnya juga bukan pendendam, namun hatinya masih terlampau sakit dan berdarah walau kata 'memaafkan' telah meluncur dari mulutnya. Dan itu tulus.

"Hinata.." Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu, "tidak usah memaksakan diri.."

Hinata menatap manik kelam Sasuke. Gadis itu seolah menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum kemudian menggeleng lemah.

"Uum.."

Ini sudah keputusannya. Sesakit apapun, dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia masih mencintai lelakinya ini.

Sasuke memeluk gadis didepannya ini dengan jutaan perasaan yang tidak terdefinisikan.

"Sombong jika aku bilang aku akan selalu setia, Hinata. Sombong juga bila aku mengatakan aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini. Namun aku jujur mengatakan bahwa aku masih dan akan selalu mencintaimu." Sasuke meraup wajah sendu dihadapannya, "Aku jujur mengatakan aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu.."

Sasuke meletakkan dahinya didahi Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata.." Desisnya diantara isak getir hinata yang mulai terdengar samar.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Dan aku akan menunggumu.. menunggu hingga kau bisa mencintai dan menerimaku seperti sedia kala.." Bisik sasuke perlahan.

Hinata membenamkan kepalanya didada sasuke, mengeram, menjerit dalam tangis yang pilu.

Sasuke tahu dia egois dan serakah.

Dia ingin Hinata disisinya, mencintainya. Namun ia juga masih menginginkan tawaran liar beserta seluruh kesenangannya diluar sana.

Sasuke tidak menampik hal semacam itu dan lebih memilih untuk memendamnya dalam hati. Biarlah hasrat itu tetap menjadi hasrat tergelap bagi dirinya sendiri.

#TBC


	2. Chapter 2

DARK PASSION 18+ (Chap.2 KIBA)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: M

Tags: Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort

Slight kibahina,Sasuino

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

##########################

Kepercayaan manusia itu seperti kertas Sasuke. Sekali kau merematnya, walau kau coba luruskan kembali, bekasnya akan tetap ada. Bekas itu tidak akan menghilang, kecuali kau relakan kertas itu ketangan yang lain untuk kemudian dilebur dan dibentuk kembali menjadi kertas yang baru.

Jadi..

Teruslah meremat dan menyobek kertas dinganmu itu, Sasuke.

Dan aku, akan setia menunggu demi menjadi tangan kedua.

.

.

Drrrrrt... ddrrrrrrt...

Kiba menoleh kearah layar didasboard mobilnya.

Senyumnya merekah saat sebuah nama yang sangat ia kenali muncul disana.

"Mo.. Moshi - moshi, Kiba kun." Ucap suara manis diseberang.

Kiba dengan segera menekan tombol speaker, menggantikan lagu yang berputar dispeaker mobilnya, demi memenuhi seluruh mobilnya dengan suara Hinata.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kiba.

"Huum.. aku sudah sampai rumah. Ano.."

Jawaban Hinata yang menggantung membuat Kiba mengerutkan kening.

"Kau yakin tidak apa - apa, Hime?"

"A.. aah.. tidak.. Ano.. hanya saja.. Ki.. kiba.."

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih.."

Kiba terdiam sesaat mencerna percakapan mereka barusan. Ucap gadis itu begitu tulus hingga membuat Kiba reflek tersenyum.

"Kapan saja, Hinata.. Setiap saat kau membutuhkan aku.. aku akan selalu disisimu.. Nah, sekarang istirahatlah.."

Suara gumaman ucapan selamat malam terdengar dari ujung telfon sebelum kemudian sambungannya terputus.

.

.

Malam semakin larut saat Kiba melajukan deru mobilnya melewati tebing Konoha Hills menuju kediaman keluarganya. Bayangan pepohonan yang tercipta karena purnama tidak mampu menutup binar bahagia dari Hazel coklat pria bertato segitiga itu.

Hinata membutuhkan dia. Dan kenyataan dirinya kini begitu dipuja Hinata dengan ucapan terima kasih saja, cukup membuatnya rela membanting stir mobilnya masuk kedalam jurang.

Ddrrrrrrt.. ddrrrrrt...

Kiba kembali menoleh dan sekali lagi ia tersenyum melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar dasboard mobilnya.

"Apa ino..?" Potong Kiba langsung tanpa basa basi.

"Mana uang yang kau janjikan?" Suara serak Ino terdengar begitu gusar, "aku sudah mengecek dan belum ada uang tertransfer hari ini untukku, brengsek!"

Kiba terkekeh dan menyerigai sadis.

"Dengan hanya bisa memisahkan mereka selama sebulan? Kurasa 2 juta Yen sudah lebih dari cukup, Ino."

"Tapi aku sudah menggunakan tubuhku?" Teriak ino frustrasi, "dan aku butuh uang itu kiba! Aku perlu uang untuk menebus obatku. AKU SEKARAT KARENA SAKAW.."

Kiba tertawa terbahak. Sebuah tawa yang bisa membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya terjengkit akibat kengerian yang terasa.

"Kalau begitu lakukan lebih baik lagi.." Desis Kiba. Tangannya mencengkram setir mobil hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Pastikan anak ayam itu menjauh sejauh - jauhnya dari bungaku.. ATAU!" Kiba kembali mengeram penuh ancaman.

"Jangankan obat, bahkan mungkin nyawamu sendiri akan berakhir ditanganku.."

Dengan kasar Kiba mematikan saluran telfon.

.

.

Ternyata pilihannya untuk menggunakan Ino sebagai umpan sangatlah tepat. Terbukti kejatuhan rival cintanya yang tidaklah sulit.

Dengan sedikit mengenalkan gadis pirang Yamanaka itu dengan barang haram, cukup mudah untuk membuatnya tunduk dibawah taring seorang Inuzuka Kiba.

Sebenarnya Kiba sama egois dan serakahnya dengan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua mengincar bunga yang sama. Dengan cara sekotor dan selicik apapun akan dia gunakan, bila itu sudah berhubungan dengan Hinata.

Namun bedanya, kata Kiba, ia melakukanya karena cinta.

Kiba menjejak pedal gasnya kuat - kuat.

Mobil Honda HRV biru itu melesat menembus kegelapan malam.

Meninggalkan jejak - jejak hasrat terpendam seekor srigala.

#TBC


	3. Chapter 3

DARK PASSION 18+ (Chap.3 HINATA)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: M

Tags: Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort

Slight kibahina,Sasuino

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

##########################

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Menyalakan sebuah aromaterapi lavender diatas nakas, gadis itu mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang terkoyak.

Matanya menatap layar ponsel ditangannya. Ratusan foto dirinya dan sasuke tertawa dengan mesra terpampang disana.

Hinata tersenyum miris.

Ia melihat, namun tidak sedikitpun menyadari arti kedekatan antara Sasuke, sang kekasih, dengan seseorang yang Sasuke kenalkan sebagai kawan karibnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Saat memergoki kedua orang itu sedang makan bersama di kafe langganan Hinata dan Sasuke, berduaan. Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk percaya dan menelan mentah - mentah sebuah dongeng, saat Sasuke berkata mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu ditempat yang sama.

Begitupun dengan pertemuan - pertemuan mereka selanjutnya.

Hei, berapa kali kah sebuah kebetulan bisa berlangsung?

Apakah bila terjadi begitu sering semua masih bisa dikatakan sebagai kebetulan belaka?

Dasar Hinata yang keras kepala. Prinsip kuat bahwa suatu hubungan harus dilandasi oleh kepercayaan, membuatnya seolah enggan melihat perselingkuhan yang begitu kentara. Dan ending yang kini ia rasakan, baik menerima atau lari dari kenyataan, ternyata memang sama sakitnya.

.

.

#flasback on

.

.

Tuhan mungkin terlalu sayang pada Hinata. Entah firasat atau apa, sore itu Hinata mendapat sebuah tawaran dari Kiba.

"Aku baru saja menang tender. Ayo kita main keluar. Kita ajak Sasuke dan kutraktir kalian.."

Dengan polos gadis itu mengiyakan permintaan sahabat sedari kecilnya.

Kiba dan Hinata tiba di apartment Sasuke tak lama kemudian. Seperti hari - hari biasa, Hinata bergegas masuk dan menuju ke ruang pribadi milik Sasuke. Namun sesampainya disana seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas saat mendapati pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Sepolos apapun, Hinata adalah seorang gadis dewasa muda. Hinata bukan gadis bodoh hingga tidak dapat mendefinisikan adegan yang terpampang didepan matanya.

Apa sebutan untuk adegan seperti ini? Gravure, mungkin..

Apa sebutan untuk yang pantas untuk lelaki berambut raven dengan potongan mencuat yang sedang menaiki ranjang dengan tanpa busana didepannya ini?

Penghianat? Huh! Penghianat masih bisa punya urat malu saat batangan daging itu menancap ditempat yang bukan semestinya. Bukannya malah mengerang keenakan dan mengaduk - aduk dengan semangat seperti kuda dimusim kawin.

Dan apa sebutan yang pantas untuk sosok sundal yang tengah mendesah seperti cacing dibawah lelaki itu?

Korban perkosaan?

HA-HA-HA! Dewa Jhansin bahkan akan terpingkal - pingkal jika melihat perempuan pirang yang berteriak kesetanan sambil menyebut nama bajingan itu dengan mesra sebagai KORBAN PEMERKOSAAN.

Kalau saja Hyuuga Hiashi memperbolehkan terucapnya kata kotor dari mulut putri kesayangannya, maka Hinata akan lebih berbaik hati berbagi sumpah serapah dan menyebut perempuan itu sebagai pelacur kelas teri.

Hinata tertawa, menertawai dirinya sendiri. Membuat dua pasang mata disana terbelalak menyadari ada penonton gratisan.

Hinata terus tertawa hingga air matanya meleleh turun. Jutaan kalimat positif yang selalu dia dengungkan berulang dikepalanya seketika sirna demi melihat pemandangan menjijikkan itu.

Hinata segera berbalik tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Sasuke yang memanggil namanya, dibalik usaha lelaki itu menggunakan kembali celananya.

Hingga sebuah Honda HRV biru yang terparkir didepan apartemen Sasuke, menjadi sasaran pelarian Hinata.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kiba saat Hinata setengah merengek meminta mobil dijalankan. Ia melihat dari kaca spionnya tampak Sasuke bertelanjang dada dan memegangi ujung celananya tengah mengejar mobil Kiba dengan putus asa.

Hinata tidak menjawab, gadis itu hanya diam dan menunduk, menyembunyikan manik mutiaranya yang banjir dalam isakan.

Kiba hanya mendesah panjang, persahabatan yang telah terjalin dengan Hinata selama belasan tahun lamanya, membuat pemuda itu sedikit banyak memahami situasi yang dihadapi.

Dengan sigap, Kiba membanting setirnya kearah kiri menuju ke Konoha Hills di Kumagakure, ke apartemennya.

.

.

Setelah mengabari Hanabi, Hinata mematikan ponsel ditangannya.

Ia memilih menyembuhkan lukanya disini, menggelungkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang berwarna abu - abu yang hangat dalam pelukan posesif sahabatnya, Kiba.

Dua bulan kemudian, sebuah telfon dari Hanabi, yang ia terima diponsel Kiba, menyadarkan gadis itu dari hibernasi panjangnya.

Hanabi dengan antusias bercerita bagaimana panik dan kacaunya bungsu Uchiha itu mencari Hinata. Bahkan Sasuke berani menantang katana ayahnya, Hiashi, demi mendapatkan kepastian keberadaan Hinata.

Hinata mulai meragu. Batinnya berkecamuk antara kebencian yang sangat dengan kerinduan akan kehangatan cinta Sasuke. Dirinya melirik Kiba yang tengah berbaring disampingnya, mencoba meminta bantuan atas permasalahannya. Dan jawaban Kiba memang seperti yang telah ia prediksi sebelumnya.

"Terserah kau, Hinata. Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

.

.

#Flasback off

.

.

Hinata mendesah panjang. Gambar slide foto antara dirinya dan Sasuke terus bergulir bersamaan dengan pergeseran jemarinya. Canda tawa, sedih dan air mata. Mereka bukan baru setahun - dua tahun bersama. Namun entah mengapa, satu kejadian seolah memporak porandakan segalanya.

Gambar diponsel Hinata terus berganti hingga berhenti pada frame dengan dirinya dan Kiba disana.

"Kiba.."

Hinata menatap wajah pemuda srigala yang tengah tersenyum disampingnya itu.

Teman sepermainan yang telah mendampingi Hinata selama puluhan tahun. Mereka telah bersama sejak mengenal cara berjalan.

Hinata sebenarnya menyadari perasaan tidak wajar yang acapkali tanpa sengaja Kiba tunjukkan padanya. Hinata tahu, Kiba mencintainya melebihi seorang sahabat ataupun saudara.

Tapi anggaplah Hinata seorang gadis yang egois dan serakah.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan cinta Sasuke, namun ia juga enggan kehilangan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang Kiba tawarkan.

Hinata terkekeh.

Tidak.. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat selingkuh. Apa lagi mengadu para pejantan. Disini Hinata masih setia berperan sebagai gadis manis nan polos dan penurut.

Namun yang kalian harus tahu, perempuan itu, disadari atau tidak, mereka bahagia saat ia merasa begitu dipuja dan dicinta.

Apa lagi bila sampai diperebutkan.

Mungkin itu juga sebabnya selama ini Hinata memilih untuk tidak menyadari atau berpura - pura tidak menyadari dengan segala tusukan Ino dan Sasuke padanya.

.

.

Cinta.

Cinta memang memiliki sisi gelap dengan batas tipis yang begitu mengerikan. Jika terjerumus, ia tidak akan segan mencengkram dan melukai dengan beringas.

Mengobrak abrik ketulusan dengan hanya bermodal godaan yang bernama 'hasrat'.

Begitupun dahaga cinta yang Hinata harapkan dari Sasuke atau Kiba, atau sebaliknya.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana gadis sepolos Hinata diam - diam bisa seberacun laba - laba Black Widow.

Bagaimana Sasuke yang tertelan oleh hingar bingar kebebasan namun enggan kehilangan belahan jiwanya. Atau seorang seperti Kiba yang berubah menjadi sekeji srigala dengan mengatasnamakan cinta.

Semua menjadi mungkin jika telah tertelan dalam pekatnya hasrat.

Jadi menurut kalian? Siapakah yang pantas dinyatakan bersalah?

Sasuke?

Kiba?

Atau Hinata?

#FIN? Or TBC?

(Hitora kabur keangkasa)


	4. Chapter 4

DARK PASSION 18+ (CHAP OMAKE. INO)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: M

Tags: Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort

Slight kibahina,Sasuino

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

##########################

Ino memainkan putung rokok ditangannya. Sesekali menghisap dan menikmati candu dari irisan ganja. Kepalanya menghentak saat pria dibawahnya bermain kasar untuk menyalurkan klimaks dari kebutuhannya.

"Pelan sedikit, Hidan! Kau bisa membuat asetku remuk.."

Pria keturunan asia dan timur tengah bernama Hidan itu hanya terkekeh sambil menyelipkan beberapa tissue dibelahan dada Ino. Sekedar mengelap cairan cinta yang sempat tercecer.

"Aku seharusnya yang protes, Baby.. Paling tidak pura - puralah mendesah meski kau merasa tidak enak. Demi Janshin! Kau membuat adik kesayanganku ini kecewa."

"Mesum brengsek!" Maki Ino berniat menendang namun berhasil dihindari Hidan dalam tawanya.

Hidan kembali mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dan mengelap ujung kemaluannya yang berlumur cairan cinta sebelum kemudian menjejalkannya dilubang milik Ino. Derai tawa terdengar saat gadis pirang itu kembali mengumpat demi mendapati kelakuan kurang ajar patner sexnya.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana kelanjutan bisnis yang kau ceritakan beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

Ino kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada lengan Hidan. Belum sempat menjawab, sebuah bunyi bep dari ponsel Ino membuat gadis itu kembali beranjak dari ranjang.

Seutas senyum terpatri diwajah ayu Ino, sebelum kemudian ia melemparkan ponsel ditangannya pada Hidan.

Sebuah siulan menjadi pertanda kekaguman Hidan pada gadis yang kini kembali berbaring dan memeluk dirinya.

"8 juta yen?"

Ino hanya mendengus geli saat Hidan mengangkat tinggi - tinggi ponsel ditangannya dan kembali mendekatkannya. Seolah ingin memastikan digit yang tertera dilayar ponsel tidak akan berubah sesuai sinyal operator.

"Kau harus bekerja ekstra kali ini, Baby.."

"Hu-um.."

"Apa lagi kudengar Sasuke melamar Hinata beberapa minggu yang lalu.."

Sekali lagi dengusan geli terdengar dari kepala Ino yang masih setia menyusup dipinggang Hidan. Membuat pria itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa ada yang aku lewatkan?" Tanya Hidan.

Ino akhirnya terlentang. Matanya bergerak malas dalam sekali putaran sebelum kemudian menatap Hidan.

"Idiot.." Maki Ino, "tidakkah kau sadar pria yang kemarin mengantarku pulang itu siapa?"

Mata Hidan terbelalak, "Tidak mungkin!"

Dan Ino hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Bukankah mereka sudah baikan? Maksudku.. lamaran.. pernikahan.."

"Cinta adalah cinta, Hidan sayang.. Namun kadang beberapa orang yang terbiasa dengan tantangan membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar cinta."

"Wow.."

Sebetulnya kalau boleh jujur. Ino adalah pemain lama dalam dunia hitam. Hanya saja gadis itu bisa menutupinya dengan sangat cantik, hingga kehidupannya tampak terlihat normal. Dan saat Kiba mendekat dengan segudang rencana licik dikepalanya, Ino menerima peran korban skandal cinta dengan penuh suka cita.

Kalian tahu?

Uang gratisan untuk membeli Narkoba dan bersenang - senang. Aah.. jangan lupa tameng jika suatu saat ia terkena masalah. Kiba pasti akan dituding sebagai orang yang menjerumuskannya. Sasuke akan pasang badan melindunginya. Dan Hinata? Gadis itu akan menjadi antagonis yang paling sempurna.

"Hum.." Ino menggelungkan tubuhnya untuk bersiap kembali ke alam mimpi, "biar saja mereka berkutat dalam kubangan hasrat. Dan aku akan selalu bersabar dengan kailku untuk memanen hasilnya."

"Whooooaaaah. Kau adalah iblis sesungguhnya, Baby.."

Ino terkekeh seolah membenarkan sebutan itu tanpa sedikitpun ingin menoleh kearah Hidan.

"Jadi.." Hidan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Ino, "apa pesan moralnya?"

Ino terdiam sesaat.

"Manusia itu makhluk munafik."

Dan Hidan kembali tergelak.

#REAL FIN

Mohon maaf bila ada yg tersinggung dengan cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat tanpa bermaksud untuk merusak image pada setiap karakter. Baik itu Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba maupun Ino. Hitora hanya ingin menyajikan sebuah cerita yang menarik namun lebih 'wajar'.

Semoga fik ini menghibur. Dan terima kasih sudah mereview serta mampir membaca.

Salam Sayang.


End file.
